


New addiction

by h8games08



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Color-Coded Relationship(s) (PPG), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8games08/pseuds/h8games08
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 9





	New addiction

Butch's POV:  
I looked at my family while the commercials played on the TV. I had a beautiful 5 year old girl who was in my lap, a 3 year old son who was curled up to his mother. I then glanced over to the love of my life and mother of my children: Buttercup Utonium. The toughest fighter was on my sofa with my children with her. I looked at her raven hair and how she let it grow a little so it was now at her shoulders. She was wearing some black pj pants and a black shirt. The more you would look at her the more and more beautiful she was.

I was so happy to have been able to be with her. I didn't care about the restless nights and the fights we would have time to time, she was mine and I was hers.

I picked up the kids and put them in their beds kissing their foreheads and tucking them in. I turned off the light and headed downstairs again but this time for my raven haired beauty.

I turned off the tv and sat on the sofa. I had a little time to reflect on my life. I had gone through many hardships in my life. Mojo Jojo had died, my girlfriend broke up with me, my brothers stopped associating with me and I became an alcoholic.

No matter how many bottles I drank I would never find my joy at the bottom of the cup. I remember the day Buttercup came back to my life.

It was an Monday and I was at my favourite bar. I was getting drunk with a few of the "men" there when someone slammed the bar door open. I was pretty drunk so all I saw was a girl with night green eyes dragging me out of there and flying me home.

Buttercup had been by my side since then. She helped me finish college and help me get a job. She was in a relationship during those times but it was an on and off one. She would come to my place with new bruises each day. I remember those dark times vividly.

Buttercup had gone through her hardships too. I was and still am so amazed on how she took care of me while dealing with depression, anger issues, anxiety and an abusive relationship.

We would help each other while going through our own issues but when we were together we were inseparable. I helped her get out of her abusive relationship and she helped me stop being an alcoholic. We rebuilt our relationships with the people we loved and we got together.

I would not trade my life for anything else I thought as my beautiful wife woke from her slumber.

"Hey Butch" she said in a soft tone. She leaned in to kiss me. "I put the kids to bed" I said while I pulled her closer. She hummed in response. "Hey Buttercup I love you" I said. She got up from my lap and said "I love you too Butch but we better sleep, you know how the kids are in the morning. She began walking up the stairs but I pulled her back and kissed her neck. She moaned in response. "Butch not now" she said as she pulled off. "Fine" I said with a huff.

She walked upstairs and I followed. "Listen we can cuddled if you want Butch" she said and of course I toke the offer.

Of course I lost my old addiction bit I got a new one: My family.


End file.
